In a sliding-type portable electronic apparatus of this type, a flexible lead is derived from an electric component incorporated in one of the casings, further, is passed through an opening provided in the other casing and, further, is connected to a circuit board incorporated in this other casing, and the opening is closed by a waterproof sheet from an inner surface of the other casing. In this case, a connector for connecting the flexible lead to the circuit board is installed on the surface of the circuit board which is closer to the opening.
In processing for assembling the sliding-type portable electronic apparatus, in a case where the circuit board is incorporated in the other casing, it is necessary to connect, at first, the flexible lead to the connector installed on the surface of the circuit board and, then, house the circuit board in the other casing.
In a conventional sliding-type portable electronic apparatus, a waterproof sheet is adhered, at only its base end portion, to an inner surface of the other casing, and the waterproof sheet can be bent at this base end portion, in order to turn up the waterproof sheet toward the inside of the other casing. Accordingly, in the processing for assembling such a sliding-type portable electronic apparatus, it is possible to derive the flexible lead through the opening, thereby making it easier to connect the flexible lead to the connector on the circuit board.
However, with such a conventional sliding-type portable electronic apparatus, the waterproof sheet has been adhered, at only its base end portion, to the other casing, which may cause intrusion of water thereinto, between the other casing and the waterproof sheet which are not adhered to each other.
If the waterproof sheet can be adhered to the other casing at its peripheral edge portions other than its base end portion, it is possible to prevent intrusion of water into the opening. However, in such a conventional sliding-type portable electronic apparatus, after the flexible lead has been connected to the circuit board, if the turned-up waterproof sheet is restored to the initial state, the circuit board comes closer to the other casing, which has made it impossible to adhere the waterproof sheet to the other casing, at its peripheral edge portions other than its base end portion.
Further, if the waterproof sheet is adhered at its entire peripheral edge portions to the other casing and to the flexible lead, before the flexible lead is connected to the circuit board, this will make it impossible to derive the flexible lead therefrom, thereby making it impossible to connect the flexible lead to the circuit board. This has induced a problem of difficulty of assembling the sliding-type portable electronic apparatus.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sliding-type portable electronic apparatus capable of exerting excellent waterproof performance with a waterproof sheet closing an opening through which a flexible lead passes.